


Secret Love Story

by NekoTiara



Series: ColdFlash Week 2017B [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: How far can a secret relationship go? Well, apparently quite a lot





	Secret Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning to ColdFlash week and I have to participate one way or another, so... here it is my first day (an hour and a half before the day is over so, let's hope I can do this!)
> 
> Comments are appreciated and I apologize for any typo or mistake, once the week is over, I'm going to be editing all of them and making sure they are as nicely written as possible (might even change them a little, not too much though) Thank you for reading!

**Secret Love Story**

 

Barry sighed, eyes locked on his hand where a beautiful platinum band was resting. He couldn’t put it on despite the fact that he had said yes. But as soon as he stood in front of STAR Labs, he had removed it and hide it in his coat pocket. Looking at the engagement ring, he thought of his relationship with the thief turned hero. It wasn’t supposed to be a secret. It definitely wasn’t. Barry had meant to tell his friends and family since their first time together. But the night he was supposed to share the news with his friends and family, he had chicken out and stayed quiet. Hell, he had practically ran away from them and Len was going to be so disappointed... He should do it no matter how long their relationship had been going on, Len deserved it. Len deserved to be more than his little dirty secret because the man wasn’t good, he was great! If only everyone could see him like Barry did… Clutching his fist around the inanimate object that meant so much to him, his memories took him back two years…

 

Back then they weren’t even friends. The whole Ferris Air Affair had just happened, and Barry was furious. He had thought of looking for Snart and knock his teeth out for betraying his trust despite having given his word! The only thing that avoided it was the fact that he still had a mess to solve with Reverse-Flash. So, he pushed the anger to the back of his mind for the foreseeable future and focused on being faster that Wells, or Eobard, whatever his name was, and then save the city, face Iris after her fiancé had killed himself to save him… After so many depressing moments in a short span of time, Barry found himself in Saints and Sinners. He hadn’t been looking for Snart or get drunk, but he had gone to the only place he could think of where nobody would look for him. 

 

“Well, well, hello there, Scarlet.” The drawl shook him out of his dark train of thoughts. “Came back to ask for another favor?”

 

“Snart.” Barry didn’t even turn around. “I’m not looking for problems.”

 

“Oh, don’t be so cold.” The older man took the stool by his side. “A favor is no problem. For the right price.”

 

Barry was not in the mood for this. With a sigh, he turned to look at the criminal to the eye. He had been so sure of what he was going to say, he was going to tell Cold where to shove his favors and then he had looked into those icy blue eyes and his anger left him just like that, because despite the mocking tone in his voice, Snart’s eyes looked dangerously human. The hero leaned forward until there were eye to eye. 

 

“There is nothing I would want from you, Snart.” And for a brief moment there was something there, in Snart’s eyes, that made Barry take a leap of faith. “Unless you have a way for me to forget, to forget what I’ve done or who I am.”

 

Neither of them moved for what seemed hours to Barry, they stood there, looking at each other’s eyes until Snart smirked knowingly. 

 

“Maybe I do have a way. Let’s go.” The crook took his jacket and moved from their places at the bar, going straight to the exit. 

 

Barry didn’t hesitate. He would later claim that it was curiosity what made him leave Saints and Sinners after Snart. By as they walked with their shoulders slightly brushing, he knew where that night was going to end. He knew in that moment that he was going to rely on Snart to grant his wish and that the older man wasn’t going to fail him this time. He knew as he arrived to an actual apartment and not some safehouse that Snart was going to keep his word this time. 

 

He hadn’t been wrong. As soon as the door closed behind him, as soon as Snart’s hands were on his hips, keeping him against the thief’s body with lips caressing the curve of his neck. He turned around and those same hands were around his waist now. He would remember later on staring at those eyes veiled with desired as they leaned forward until their lips met halfway. After that microsecond, everything blurred. Their lips clashed, their hands explored every inch of skin and Len made him fall apart under his ministrations. For those few hours Barry allowed to forget. 

 

And it should have been a one time thing, but being with Snart, no, Len, he had told the hero to call him Len, made everything disappear from his mind. When they were in the apartment - which ended up being Len’s apartment! - Barry didn’t have to think of how many people had died on his account or how many disasters he wasn’t fast enough to prevent. Between those walls, he was just a young man without a care in the world. He had wished to share his happiness with everyone, with Iris and Joe, and Cisco and Caitlin, even with Felicity and Oliver! But as soon as he stepped out of his safe haven, he was reminded that he had destroyed Iris and Caitlin’s happiness and he couldn’t do it. 

 

Not even when things started to evolve between Barry and Len. Not when he was asked to move in with the older man. And as time dragged on, it was even harder to pretend that he didn’t love Len. It was a surprised though when Len was the first to say the words. It came rushed and Len’s face was as red as his suit. Ok, that might be an exaggeration but he was flustered and Barry loved him even more after showing such a vulnerable part of himself. They had gone out, it was their first anniversary - a whole year had passed by without them realising it and so many things had happened in between! - and after Henry’s death, Len took Barry out of the city. 

 

He remembered the views from the hotel window. It overlooked all Opal City and they had just arrived. Barry had been standing in front of the window, dark thoughts coming and going. A pair of strong arms hugged from behind and Len’s chin rested on his shoulder. 

 

“The view is amazing. Thanks, Len.” He tried to sound happy but it sounded fake even to his own ears. 

 

“It’s ok to be sad, Red. You just lost your father.” There was a kiss to his neck. “I just ask you to remember that I’m here for you.”

 

“I never thought we would be here. It’s been a year since we started this.” It had been a year of stolen moments here and there, of facing each other to patch each other afterwards, of fights and make up sex. “Thank you for everything, Len, I really mean it.”

 

“I know. I also hope that you know something.” Len turned him around and took a step back. He took Barry’s hands and kissed each palm. “I’ve never said this to anyone except Lisa and it had been a long time since I’ve told it. As a matter of fact, I thought I would never say these words to anyone anymore.” Len looked at him and took a deep breath. “I love you, Scarlet. I do and I would do anything in my power to be there for you always.”

 

His eyes teared up and his lower lip tremble, he squeezed Len’s hands and smiled slowly. 

 

“I love you too. Oh, Len, I love you so much that…” Len cut him off with a passionate kiss, a hand cupping his jaw and the other placed on the small of his back. 

 

Len didn’t say ‘I love you’ that much, but he did make sure to prove once and again how much the Scarlet Speedster meant to him. Proof of it was the ring on his hand. They had been living together for six months. He had told Joe that with Wally moving it, it was a bit too much. After all, he needed to reconnect with his son. What he didn’t say to his foster father was that well, he was moving with Captain Cold. But it was alright, Len didn’t mind that no one from Barry’s family knew about him. Furthermore, it wasn’t like Lisa and Mick knew about him either! So, after six months of living together as a couple, Len had popped the question. 

 

It hadn’t even been romantic. Barry had arrived to their home and Len was sitting in front of the TV. When the speedster came from changing clothes and sat with his boyfriend, he had taken a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it without looking at the shocked young man by his side. 

 

“What do you say? We make it official, Red?” Barry was gaping at the ring inside the box. It was just a platinum band. “We can run off to Vegas and get it done tonight. No one has to be any wiser.”

 

“Oh, God… are you… are you for real?” His hands were shaking, no vibrating, just shaking and he nodded. “Yes, yes… but I’m not taking Snart.”

 

“That would be a giveaway. I was considering taking your surname. Leonard Allen does have a nice ring, doesn’t it?” He kissed the stupid man grinning by his side and let him slide the ring on his fourth finger. “Now, how do we get to Vegas and come back before anyone notices?”

 

“We are not running to Vegas.” He had to do this right. At least this needed to be done right. Iris - who was finally moving on from Eddie - wouldn’t forgive him if she missed his wedding. “We are telling our families and having a real wedding, Len.”

 

“Do you realise that my family doesn’t know you’re the Flash and your family doesn’t know we have been dating me for the last two years, right?” He did realise it! It was going to be hard but really, Iris was scary. “Are you sure you don’t want to run to Vegas?”

 

“I’m positive. I’m telling them tomorrow before my patrols. Otherwise our sisters are going to give us hell.” Now Len got what he meant when he said they couldn’t just run away and get married. “So, tomorrow I’m going to tell my family and you’re going to tell yours. Let’s hope this doesn’t blow up in our faces.”

  
  


Taking a few deep breaths, Barry stood straight and walked right into the Cortex. He could hear everyone laughing and talking. He could do this. For Len he could do this. Another deep breath. He was going to stand in front of his friends and family and tell them everything. He was about to take another step when his phone rang. 

 

“Thank, God.” He picked up when he checked the ID. “Did you do it already?”

 

“I can’t do this, Scarlet. You know what Lisa would do to me when I tell her about you being the freaking Flash? She is going to skin me alive and it’s going to be because I got my nerd and she didn’t get hers.” It was rushed and Barry smiled. “So I bought us two plane tickets to Vegas. I’ve decided that none of them need to know about us.”

 

“Len… are you sure about this? I mean, when are we going to tell them? When we are trying to adopt our first child?” Len laughed and Barry had to bite his lip to not follow suit. “This is serious.”

 

“I’m glad you are thinking of having children with me, Scarlet. I have been thinking of maybe getting two? I want the couple.” Barry couldn’t help it but chuckle. “Michael and Nora Allen, it sounds right.” 

 

“God, I love you, but we are trying to have a serious conversation here.” His eyes went from side to side, he could still hear people talking and laughing. “We need to tell them.”

 

“What about telling them after we got married? We go to Vegas, we get married and we send them a letter?” Barry took a step toward the exit. “Plane leaves in two hours, we can get to the airport in less than half an hour if you leave STAR Labs right now. I’m a few blocks away.”

 

“You’re crazy.” It was for sure and Barry knew he was just as crazy.

 

“Crazy in love with you. Get out, I have our luggage with me.” Barry hung up and flashed away. They needed to tell their families but for now, well, for now it was their secret love story. 


End file.
